Our Babies
by FatBoyTorres
Summary: One shot about Calzona and their babies.


**Our Babies**

 _Ok, so, I was bored. This probably sucks. Sorry. Also, we're gunna pretend that it is actually possible for a child to have three biological parents. I know there was talk of this happening in the last few years but I don't think it's actually come to fruition yet, so use your imaginations. Thanks._

Callie lay in her bed on her side, her pregnancy pillow nestled under her belly and between her legs. Arizona sat next to her wife, flipping through a baby name book.

"Do you think we should let Sof help us pick a name?" The blonde asked as she stopped on a page while scanning the names.

Callie laughed, "I asked what she thought we should use for a girl's name yesterday. She said Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres."

Arizona raised a brow and giggled, "So I guess that's a no. I should have known a five year old wouldn't be much help."

After Arizona's miscarriage, she was reluctant to attempt a pregnancy again so the couple called the best doctor they could think of; Addison Forbes Montgomery. Not only was the red head confident she could get the Latina pregnant, she'd also told the couple they could have a child that was biologically connected to both women. Callie and Arizona jumped at the chance.

Now, Callie was due any day with a child that, at least DNA wise, had three parents. The women couldn't have been any happier, and neither could the soon to be big sister.

"What about Elena for a girl?" Arizona asked. "I mean, Sofia loves that there is a Disney princess named after her. If we have another girl, I'm sure she'd like it, too."

"I like it. And Sof loves that now show, too. It teaches her a lot about her Mexican heritage."

"Yeah, I remember the huge picnic feast we took to Mark's grave for Dia de los Mer-muer… however you pronounce it."

"Muertos, mi amor." Callie chuckled.

"Yeah, that." Arizona tried to stifle a yawn as she put the book down on her nightstand, "You look tired, let's get some sleep while we can."

"Wait, what about a boy's name?"

Arizona was already cuddled into her pillow with a hand on Callie's belly when she sleepily replied, "James Markus."

Callie heard Arizona's breathing even out as she smiled and whispered down to her belly, "Momma still isn't sure what you are but I have a feeling we'll be naming you James. I love you, baby, I can't wait to meet you."

Arizona wasn't sure what time it was, but a quick peak at the window across from the bed showed it was still dark outside. She suddenly heard her wife moan. With a smirk on her face, Arizona flipped over, hoping her wife might be in the mood for some middle of the night action. The smirk quickly dropped from her face as she realized Callie was sitting up against the headboard clutching her stomach.

"Calliope?"

"Ari-Arizona. I think I'm in labor…" Callie huffed.

"You think?"

Callie arched a perfectly sculpted brow at her wife, "Well the last time I gave birth, I was unconscious so I'm not exactly sure what it feels like to be in labor!"

Arizona nodded, "Right."

There was a tense silence for a moment before Callie spoke up, "Arizona Robbins! Your wife is in labor, don't you think you should maybe call the OB and someone to watch Sofia so we can go to the hospital?"

"Oh shit! You're right! I'm gunna text Addison, thank God she came down here for your delivery. And, and, and I'm gunna pack a bag for Sof and call…"

"Meredith."

"Yup, gunna call Meredith." Arizona hopped out of bed and landed face first on the floor, "I forgot I only have one leg."

At that, Callie couldn't help but laugh, "I love you, Arizona Robbins. Now go call Addie because I think my water just broke."

A half an hour later, Meredith Grey met her friends at Grey Sloan. It was then that Arizona realized it was only 3 AM, Meredith came rushing through the lobby in her pajamas, slippers, and a sweater.

"Arizona, Callie, over here!" The general surgeon yelled as she saw her friends across the lobby. "Sorry it took me so long to get here, Maggie had just got home from a late surgery and I had to explain what was going on before I just left her with the kids."

"No worries, Mer, I've heard this could take a while." Callie smiled from her seat in a wheel chair. "Arizona is a bit shell shocked, don't mind her. Sofia's bag has enough clothes for two days. If we're here longer, Arizona can run home and grab more."

Meredith shook her head, "No way. She should be here with you. If she needs more clothes, I can run by your house. Or she can just borrow some of Zola's, they're pretty much the same size. You guys just focus on having a fat, healthy baby."

"Oh, God, we're having a baby!"

Callie and Meredith laughed at Arizona's revelation before Meredith pointed out the red mark on the blonde's face.

"Yeah, she forgot she's missing a leg and flew out of bed like a bat out of hell and face planted."

Arizona blushed, "Not one of my finest moments. But we better get up to labor and delivery. Thank you so much for watching Sofia for us. We'll call as soon as the baby is here."

Meredith smiled as Arizona passed a sleeping Sofia to her friend's arms. "No problem. I have work in about four hours so I'm going to head home, I'll come visit when I get here. Maggie said she'd make sure Sof go to school with Zola."

Three hours later, Addison was situated between her best friend's legs, "Well, Cal, it looks like it's almost time to push."

"Already?" Callie huffed as another contraction hit.

"Yep. If I had to guess, I'd say you've been in labor for about a day. I mean, you were already eight centimeters when you got here and you're a full 10 now. I'm gunna get situated and we'll start pushing."

Arizona laughed, "Wow, you really didn't know you were in labor, huh?"

"I really didn't. I thought it was just cramping and the baby moving."

Arizona eyed her wife, "Calliope, I don't know if I tell you this enough but I love you, so much. Thank you for having our baby."

Callie wiped a stray tear off her cheek, "You don't have to thank me for that, Arizona. I'll do it eight more times if we really want those ten kids."

"Well, I don't know about that. As your OB, I wouldn't really suggest another 8 babies. One, maybe two, but definitely not 8." Addison spoke as she put on new gloves before placing herself between Callie's legs again. "Ok, Cal, I want you to take a really deep breath, put your chin on your chest, and bare down as hard as you can. Think you can do it?"

Callie nodded, "I got this. I can't wait to meet this baby."

"I wonder who it's gunna look like?" Arizona spoke softly.

"Well if your wife keeps pushing the way she is right now, we'll find out shortly."

Addison was correct. After just another half hour of pushing, the labor and delivery room was filled with the screams of a healthy newborn baby. Callie, Arizona, and Addison, all had tears in their eyes.

Addison sniffled, "Well you two lovely ladies have yourself a perfectly healthy baby boy!"

"James," Arizona wiped away her tears, "His name is James Markus Robbins-Torres. We have a boy, Calliope."

After asking Arizona to cut the cord, the nurses assessed the baby boy while Addison delivered the placenta. Within minutes, James was placed in Callie's arms as Arizona looked over the two.

"Well, ladies, you have a **very** healthy 21 inch, nine pound baby boy." Addison smiled as she watched her friends fawn over their baby.

"He definitely is bigger than Sofia. Yang called her a chicken, this boy's a bull or something." Arizona joked.

"Can we not call our son a bull? It seems wrong." Callie didn't look up from her son's face.

Suddenly, the baby opened his eyes as he heard his mothers' laughter. Both women let out a quiet gasp as James' eyes were revealed.

"Addie, is that normal?" Callie tried not to worry as her best friend came to stand next to her bed.

"Ha, looks like James couldn't decide if you wanted to have eyes like Mami or Momma." Addison looked upon the boy with one brown eye and one blue, "It's not really anything to worry about. It's not something that happens often but it does happen. The blue eye is likely to change, too. In the next six to nine months, he could have two brown eyes."

 ***Four years later***

"Mami, Momma! You home!" Arizona smiled as her son came running straight at their legs.

Callie knelt down to pick the boy up, "We are, Jay. How's my big boy?"

"I good. Fia and Auntie Mer'dith say Jay a big brudder now. What that mean, Momma?" The little boy tilted his head in a way that screamed Arizona.

Arizona settled the infant carrier in front of her as Callie had done upon entering the door, "Well, Jay, see these two tiny babies? They're your brother and sister. You know how Fia is your big sister?"

James nodded and Callie picked up the rest of the explanation, "Well, Manuel and Elena are your little brother and sister. And guess what?"

"What?" James asked excitedly.

"Manny has one blue eye and one brown eye just like his big brother!"

James looked down at the baby swaddled in blue and called his name, "Manny, you got 'pecial eyes like Jay?!"

Manuel's eyes popped open at the familiar voice of his brother and sure enough, he had one brown eye and one blue eye, just like his big brother.

"And Elena has brown eyes just like her big sister. Isn't that cool?" Arizona picked up her son gingerly as she was still a bit sore from giving birth to twins.

"He gunna have a dimmle like Jay, too, Momma?"

Arizona kissed her son's single dimple on the opposite side of his blue eye, "He just might, Jay, he just might."


End file.
